The Beach
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Stefan and Caroline have a day at the beach, where they spend sexy time together.


_Prompt from the lovely Nellabey - OMG I just need to tell you I love your writing and your Steroline fics! You´re amazing! And that´s why I want to ask you if you can write really really smut Steroline fic? I was thinking about a day spent on the beach :) ;) Thank you so much for your fics! Love U :)_

Sorry it took a while, I forgot about it until I noticed the email. Better late than never. Enjoy x

 **The Beach**

Caroline's giggles floated across the beach as she ran across the sand, Stefan in hot pursuit behind her, a big grin plastered across his face. He added a bit of vampire speed, and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, her squealing laughter making his smile even wider. He spun her around in circles just to hear the melodious and joyful laughter spill from her lips.

Caroline threw her head back, laughing wildly against Stefan's cheek, her hair flying around the two of them like a halo. She covered one of his arms with hers, the other she curled around them to hold Stefan's head. She could feel his smiling mouth against her face, his joy bringing her happiness as it always did. As he finally slowed the spin she giggled, "You caught me, Mr Salvatore."

"I always do, Mrs Salvatore." Stefan grinned against Caroline's cheek, pressing a kiss against her lovely neck, her breath catching at the gesture as it always does, even after a century spent together, ninety five of those years they had been married. Stefan didn't think it was possible to spend a century cocooned in a never ending dream of bliss, and contentment, and the greatest love he has ever known.

Caroline quickly spun in his arms to face Stefan, her arms wrapping around his neck, her eyes seeking the bright green eyes of the love of her life. Her heart skipped as she read the love in his eyes, no matter how many years they've been together, she still couldn't quite believe that she was spending her eternity with Stefan Salvatore.

Stefan's thoughts had lead him in the same direction. Every morning when he woke to find Caroline Forbes' face next to his, her breathtakingly beautiful features stunning him into awe, his arm possessively around her waist, his palm splayed against her spine holding her tight. Every day he woke with a smile on his face, his heart bursting with love for his wife, and he knew, that he was the luckiest man (vampire) on earth that someone like Caroline Forbes had fallen in love with someone like _him_. He wasn't worthy enough, he had not amended enough for his sins to deserve the perfect life he had with Caroline. But he loved her too damn much to ever let her go.

Caroline nuzzled her nose across Stefan's neck, her hands trailing from his neck down his bare back to rest against his shorts, "Did I ever tell you how hot you look in these shorts?"

"Hmmm." Stefan breathed in Caroline's vanilla scent, his lips caressing a path across her shoulder to the barely there strap of her bikini, "Have I told you how hot you look out of this bikini?" He smiled as she giggled which soon turned into a moan as he dragged a finger from the back of her neck, down her spine to the tie of her bikini top, which he quickly untied.

Caroline took a step back, biting her lip as she shrugged her shoulders and allowed the straps to fall down her arms to fall to the ground. She looked at Stefan from underneath her lashes, the desire in his eyes making her flush, her heart racing as his hands came up to palm her breasts. She moaned, her hands coming up to trail across his firm chest, her thumbs circling the tiny nubs of his nipples.

Stefan bent his head to take a pert nipple into his mouth, his tongue circling her stiff peak before sucking on it lightly. His other hand slowly trailed down her chest to cup her mound in his hand, a moan escaping him as he felt how wet she was through the material. His mouth watered, aching to taste her sweetness on his tongue.

Caroline gasped as Stefan teased her over the material, her hips subtly moving against his hand, desperate for any kind of friction. When she felt both his hands on her hips, pulling her bottoms down, she moaned as the cool air hit her wet lips, her stomach tightening with desire for Stefan as she stepped out of her bottoms, completely naked before her husband.

Stefan dropped to his knees in front if his gorgeous wife, his eyes trailing lovingly across her perfect body. From her blue eyes, to the tips of her blonde curls that brushed across her breasts, full mounds and perky nipples, the soft curve of her stomach, to the nest of perfect curls that covered the treasure within. She was truly a glorious creature, and it was his awe and pleasure that he got to spend every moment with his angel.

Caroline released a shuddering breath as she felt the first swipe of Stefan's tongue against her centre, his hum of approval vibrated against her folds, and made her insides clench. God he knew just how to make her purr; his every lick, every kiss, each suck, each nip, was designed to make her fall apart, and Stefan knew every trick to make her fly.

Stefan dragged his tongue from her entrance, up her folds, to close around her pearl, and circle her relentlessly. The cry of his name that she let out make him harder than he already was. Feeling her legs begin to shake, unable to hold her weight anymore, Stefan hooked his shoulder under her thigh, and then pulled her other leg over his shoulder. He redoubled his efforts on her clit; licking, sucking, biting, her rocking against his face encouraging him to slide two fingers into her entrance, the feel of her walls clenching around him made him growl with want. He wanted to be buried in her warmth, slide home to where he belonged.

Caroline buried her hands in Stefan's hair, her chin on her chest as she gazed at his head between her legs, the sight always arousing to her. Cries, moans, and whimpers tore from her throat as Stefan's tongue and fingers sent her to heaven. Feeling him groan against her clit was her undoing, her feet flat against his back, her fingers tightening in his hair almost painfully, her hips thrust against his face one more time before her body froze and she screamed, "Stefan!"

Stefan left her swollen nub to dive back into her pussy, devouring all of her orgasm that her body produced, moaning as he tasted her sweetness, his fingers digging into the palm of her ass, the inarticulate sounds Caroline gasped made his heart swell with love and pride that he could make her fall apart. He continued to eat her until she was shaking against him. He left her pussy to spread kisses across her stomach, lowering her onto the sand, kissing up her body until he was looking into the hazy pleasure filled eyes of the love of his life. He loved that _he_ was the one to put that look on her face, the smile on her face causing his own to come out and curl his lips, it was a reflex by now; she smiled he smiled, she laughed he laughed, she got upset he was upset with her, she cried and his eyes filled and his heart broke. He was in sync with her.

Caroline tilted her head up and accepted his kiss. Her hands ran down his back to take hold of the waistband of his shorts, pulling them down, her feet doing the rest. She gasped into his mouth as she felt his member brush her folds, her leg coming up to hook around his thigh, her fingertips running up and down his back. She kissed across his jaw to whisper in his ear, "Make love to me, Stefan."

Stefan positioned himself at her entrance, his eyes searching hers for that special loving light before sliding home, releasing a breathless moan, "I love you."

Caroline gasped as he filled her, her walls gripping his solid flesh, her hand sliding to rest at the back of his neck, her forehead against his, whispering meaningfully, "I love you too." She pulled his head down, and their lips fused together as his hips began to move.

Stefan moaned into her mouth as his hips slid against her, her perfect walls clenching around his cock, his hand sliding down her side to grip hold of her thigh and raise it higher on his waist, hitting her so deep, his length gliding against the bundle of nerves inside her just right that on every thrust her fingers gripped his shoulder and she groaned against him.

Caroline rolled them over so she straddled him, her eyes fluttering closed as he was buried completely inside her. She placed her palms against his chest, and began to rock her hips against him, moans falling constantly from her lips as their new position had him constantly pressing against that spot inside of her, her clit running against his public bone.

Stefan rest his hands on her hips, helping her move against him, his hips jerking upwards every time she slid down his cock, moaning as he felt her muscles clench around him rhythmically. Watching her face contort in ecstasy made his own pleasure increase, her breasts bouncing made his mouth itch to take her nipple in his mouth. So he did. He curled an arm around her back, sitting upright, his mouth descending on her breasts; kissing and sucking, his hand moving to her ass to help her move against him.

Caroline arched her back, her hips bucking frantically against him, her fingers gripping his hair, the familiar tightening of her pussy alerting her to her impending orgasm, she lowered her head to rest against the top of his, whimpering, "I want... I need... Stefan..."

Stefan knew what she needed instantly, his head raising to look in her eyes, his hand cradling her jaw, "Then take me, baby." He brought her mouth to his in a searing kiss, "I'm yours."

Caroline cried out, her fingers in his hair tilting his head, her hips thrusting desperately against him, her fangs sliding into his jugular, a moan escaping her as she tasted his rich blood. When she felt Stefan's own fangs pierce her skin, her body jerked sporadically as she came hard against Stefan, her inner walls fluttering against him, her moans muffled by his skin as she rode it out.

Stefan curled his fingers in Caroline's golden curls, swallowing every last drop of her addictive elixir, his groans mixing with her moans. Feeling her pussy tightening around him, he thrust inside her a few more times before holding her tight against him, his seed spilling inside of her, his mouth leaving her neck to growl, "Caroline!"

Both panting harshly from the force of their orgasms, they just held one another tightly, spreading kisses across each others necks, shoulders, and cheeks. Finally their mouths met in a languid and loving kiss, their mouths sliding against the others, their hands stroking along each others backs, revelling in the fact they were with each other, and they would be forever.

"I love you, Caroline Salvatore." Stefan smiled against her shoulder, never once tiring calling her that, even after almost a century of marriage. Knowing that she was his completely, and always would be, brought him the most amazing sense of joy and love he had ever felt.

Caroline smiled, and pulled back to look in his emotional eyes, "And I love you, Stefan Salvatore." She raised her hand to trail her fingers across his cheek, "Always."

Stefan grinned, his nose nuzzling hers as he whispered, "Forever?"

Caroline nodded against him and vowed, "Forever."

Stefan kisses her passionately, his hands sliding down her back to curl around her ass, and he suddenly stood with her in his arms, racing toward the ocean.

Caroline's peals of laughter echoed across the deserted beach, the splash of her body in the water was followed by the deep chuckles of her husband. Soon turning into moans as they once again found their ardour for one another was never ending.

Just another typical day at the beach for Stefan and Caroline.

THE END

AN - I hope you all liked it!


End file.
